The Worst Fic Ever
by Reana
Summary: ive writen the worst yuong wizards fic in the wolrd for you’re enjoyment! Nice reveiws plz!


**Please read all, including the notes at the bottom or it won't make sense. If this is for some reason the first stuff of mine you've read, read something else before you judge. And I'll be updating Unbeknowest Destiny this week, thanks for your patience!**

~*~ 

Nita Calahan was a wizard! She had a wizardry partner named Kit! She was 14 and he was 13. They were friends only but really close and Nita thought that Kit might like her! She likd him but wouldnt tell him because she didnt want to hurt their friendship. One day they were in school when they Nita opened her manual and saw she was on active. She went and got kit and told him that she was on active and asked him "are you too?" He looked and he was so he told her "yes" and they left school to go do there assignment. It was hard and Nita got hurt by one of the lone powers creatures. "Nita!are you alright?" Kit asked. "Maybe." Nita told him. "I couldn't stand if anhing happed to you!" he told her and they kissed. Then nita knew kit liked her to so she decided it would be okay if she told him that she liked him also! "I like you Kit. I couldn't stand if anything happened too you either" she said to him. They kissed again! Then they left the world they were on and went back to nitas house. Dairine was in living room when they got there! "We like eachothr now" nita said to Dairine. "Good" dairine said! Dairine went upstairs. They kissed again and decided that it was about time! They kept being wizardry poartners and it was better because they weren't hiding the fact that they liked each other anymore and everything in wazardry was easier adn better. They finished school and got married. They had two kids. They lived happly ever after! 

------- 

A/N: How did you like it!!! Please review and tell me!!!! This is my first fic, so be nice!!!! if you give me a mean review i will cry, so dont do it!!! 

~*~ 

**Sorry if I offended anyone. But if your writing is as bad as this, you needed a wake up call anyway.**

**I was annoyed because I'd just wasted my time reading a horrible fic that was almost as bad as this one (except about ten times as long. I was about to shoot myself. The story wasn't in this section, for the record.) and my internet kept freezing up so I decided to waste me time and write this. I tried to include all kinds of things that annoy me in fics. Though only one or two of these things (with the exception of one and two) don't bother me too much, but when a story has three or more that constantly happen, I rarely honor the authors wishes and leave a nice review. I realize everyone (myself _very _much included) makes mistakes and does this stuff sometimes, but if you do all of it all the time, for the sake of all things good, get some writing help _PLEASE!!!_**

**Things that annoy me:**

**1) People who don't know what the enter key is. There should be an enter in dialogue whenever a new character speaks and a new paragraph each time a new subject or idea is introduced.**

**2) Sentences without punctuation, both commas and period, etc. at the end. Also, when the only punctuation used is the exclamation mark.**

**3) Situations that lack much needed detail, i.e. "It was hard." opposed to "It was difficult because...(fill in why)."**

**4) Situations that lack much needed emotion, i.e. the kissing scenes from above.**

**5) Lack of capitalization.**

**6) Chronically mix-ups of words such as 'To, too, two', 'you're, your' and 'there, their, they're'. I know I write the wrong 'to' sometimes, but people who do it every time...**

**7) No spacing.**

**8) Run on sentences. I like to use the occasional run on, but not those that go on long enough to be marathon sentences, or are so confusing you get lost after the first turn.**

**9) Endings that don't really conclude anything at all.**

**10) People who don't spell check.**

**11) Writing _only _in the passive tense and when the writer just tells you what happened plainly, rather than telling you about what is happening.**

**And on the A/N: Though frequent and multiple !!!!'s are annoying, as are the "I'll cry if you flame me." lines, sometimes they just make me laugh. But when they are together, ooooooh, it really annoys me.**   
  



End file.
